The Charm of Cram school
by the autumn evening
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke mengikuti bimbingan belajar bersama. /"Kau manis saat marah, Membuatku ingin menciummu." / "Sepertinya sekarang aku benar- benar akan menciummu."/ "A-ap…"/ Siapa sangka kau bisa menemukan cintamu di saat mengikuti Cram School yang membosankan. SASUSAKU. AU. FLUFFY. ONESHOOT


**Cram School**

**By: **the autumn evening

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **Me no own**. **I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on. My mom does.

**Warning:** OOC. AU. your typical High School Life. Fluffy

**.**

**.**

**For Tanner Patrick, Isn't it illegal to be so sexy?**

**.**

**.**

**Read and Review**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan perlahan memasuki gedung tempat aku biasa melakukan bimbingan setelah pulang sekolah.

Aku Haruno Sakura siswa tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas yang mulai sibuk mengikuti bimbingan belajar untuk persiapan masuk perguruan tinggi setiap pulang sekolah.

Jangan tatap aku dengan pandangan aneh, aku bukan tipikal gadis SMA yang bodoh sehingga membutuhkan bimbingan belajar khusus dengan menghadiri bimbingan belajar.

Ibuku memaksaku.

Dan menolak perintah ibu bukanlah suatu opsi yang akan aku pilih.

Tepat, aku adalah tipikal gadis baik dan penurut yang sering kau temukan saat kau menonton drama korea.

Saat aku sampai di depan pintu kelas tempatku mendapat bimbingan, mataku menangkap sepasang mata hitam yang tengah menatapku.

Sepasang mata yang menarik perhatianku dari tiga bulan yang lalu, sejak aku mengikuti cram school di gedung ini.

Sepasang mata milik pemuda yang aku suka.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku gugup dan duduk di kursi panjang di sampingnya, tempatku yang biasa.

Aku melirik ke arah pemuda di samping kiriku dan tak bisa mencegah pipiku untuk tidak merona saat menemukan betapa tampannya dia hari ini.

Gosh! Isn't it illegal to be so sexy?

Dia memakai celana jeans hitam, t-shirt putih dan kemeja bermotif kota- kotak yang dibiarkan tak terkancing. Rambut hitamnya mencuat ke belakang seperti biasa.

Aku menyisir rambutku dengan jari dan mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Aku suka membiarkan rambut merah mudaku terurai karena membuatku marasa cantik saat angin meniupnya.

Beberapa menit kelas dimulai. Aku menghela napas dan mulai memperhatikan entah apa yang sedang di jelaskan Itachi- sensei di depan sana.

Aku tidak sabar menunggu sampai bimbingan selesai, aku ingin berendam di air dingin yang segar kemudian berenang di lautan selumut.

Merasa sepasang mata yang sedang menatapku, aku melirik ke arah kiriku, menemukan pemuda yang aku suka tengah menatapku dalam.

Kami membuang pandangan dengan wajah merona segera setelah menyadari aku menyadari tatapan matanya. Dia merona karena tertangkap basah menatapku, aku merona karena menemukan dia menatapku.

Beginilah aku dan dia selama tiga bulan belakangan, kami dengan malu- malu saling memperhatikan dan mencuri pandang jika merasa tidak sedang di perhatikan.

Kami selalu duduk di tempat yang sama walaupun banyak tempat duduk lain yang masih kosong di dalam ruangan.

Walaupun aku tertarik padanya, aku tak cukup berani untuk memulai percakapan dengannya terlebih dahulu. Aku terlalu malu dan gugup. Lagipula, aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya hingga sekarang!

.

.

Mendengar suara bising, aku menyadari bahwa kelas sudah berakhir beberapa saat yang lalu.

Aku meraih tasku dan berdiri, melangkah menuju halte bis yang akan mengantarku pulang ke rumah.

Aku tahu bahwa pemuda yang aku suka tadi, adalah siswa SMA juga, tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku atau tidak.

Tapi aku tahu bahwa tempat tinggalnya berada satu arah denganku, karena pernah suatu hari saat dia tidak membawa mobil, aku menemukannya berada di bis yang sama denganku. Sayangnya aku turun lebih dulu darinya sehingga aku tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal.

Bisku datang, aku melangkah naik dan menyadari bahwa dia ikut naik bersamaku hari ini. Mungkin mobilnya sedang bermasalah?

Aku menghela napas menemukan seluruh kursi penumpang penuh.

Kurasakan seseorang begitu dekat di belakangku, saat aku berbalik dan bersiap untuk mengomelinya yang mungkin seorang dewasa mesum, napasku tercekat saat menemukan bahwa dia adalah dia. Pemuda yang aku suka.

Tubuhku bergerak hampir jatuh saat bus mulai berjalan, bis terlalu penuh dan aku tidak menemukan tampat pegangan untuk menstabilkan badanku.

Aku menahan tubuhku dengan tanganku berpegangan di sandaran kursi seorang wanita yang dengan instan langsung memelototiku, membuatku menggerutu dalam hati dan menarik tanganku lagi.

Tubuhku terdorong ke arah pemuda-tampan-yang aku suka dan dengan reflex tanganku meraih bajunya agar aku tidak jatuh.

"Maaf," Gumamku, kurasakan pipiku memanas hingga ke telinga.

Ku dengar dia terkekeh sebelum kurasakan lengannya melingkari punggungku, menahanku agar tidak jatuh. Aku merona dan menunduk menatap lantai, dadaku berdegup kencang saat menyadari kedekatanku dengannya.

Kurasakan bulir keringat mulai mengalir dari pelipis menuju leherku. Aku menjauh darinya saat bus berhenti di halte tujuanku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan masih menatap lantai, bingung akan mengatakan apa kepadanya tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apapun dan dengan cepat turun dari bis.

Sebelum pintu bis menutup, aku meliriknya yang sedang menatapku dalam sebelum berpaling dan melangkah menuju rumah secepat yang aku bisa.

.

.

Hari ini aku terlambat mengikuti bimbingan. Saat aku sampai, bimbingan sudah berakhir.

Merasa kecewa karena tidak menemukannya menungguku.

Memangnya apa yang aku harapkan? Untuk apa pula dia menungguku?

Aku berjalan menuju tempatku yang biasa. Aku sudah menghubungi Itachi- sensei bahwa aku akan terlambat mengikuti bimbingan hari ini.

Aku melihat tempat duduk di sebelah kiriku, tempatnya biasa duduk dan menemukan sebuah buku catatan tergeletak disana.

Tanganku meraih buku catatan itu dengan penasaran, aku membuka lembar pertama dan menemukan sebuah nama tertulis rapi di sana.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Jadi, itukah namanya?

.

.

Sore ini adalah sama seperti sore hari biasanya, ku habiskan waktuku untuk melakukan bimbingan.

Bedanya, sekarang di dalam tasku ada buku catatan milik seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang aku kira adalah milik pemuda yang biasa duduk di sebelah kiriku.

Kuperhatikan dia yang berpakaian super keren dengan wajah super tampan yang sama tengah mengaduk- aduk tas ranselnya, mencari sesuatu.

Mungkin dia baru menyadari bahwa buku catatannya tidak berada pada tempat yang seharusnya. Ku beranikan diri untuk menegurnya kali ini.

"Hei," Sapaku.

Dia seketika menghentikan kegiatan mencariannya dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Hai." Katanya sedikit heran karena aku menyapanya.

"Hai." Kataku lagi dengan bodohnya.

Kudengar dia tertawa singkat sambil menatapku, "Ada apa?"

"Um, apakah kau mencari Sesuatu?" Tanyaku sedikit gugup.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya masih tertawa. "Ya, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Apakah kau bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanyaku lagi.

Dia masih menatapku dengan alis terangkat, "Bagaimana kau tahu?" Ulangnya lagi.

Tanganku merogoh buku catatan miliknya dari dalam tasku.

"Aku menemukannya kemarin di tempat dudukmu jadi aku mengira ini milikmu." Jelasku.

"Bukankah kemarin kau tidak berangkat?"

"Aku berangkat, tetapi sedikit telat sehingga Itachi- sensei mengajariku setelah kelas biasa selesai."

Alisnya makin berkerut. "Hanya berdua?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya?" Ku dengar dia bergumam.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku ingin mengetahui maksudnya.

Kulihat dia menggeleng dan tersenyum kepadaku. "Sekarang kau tahu namaku, bukankah tidak adil jika aku masih tidak mengetahui namamu?"

Ah benar saja, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. "Sakura. Namaku Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura." Ulangnya, seperti mencoba mendengar bagaimana namaku terdengar dari bibirnya.

Akhirnya aku berbicara dengannya. Dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandangku dalam tanpa malu- malu kali ini, aku merona dan balas menatapnya yang tersenyum kecil ke arahku.

Tangannya menyentuh dan membelai rambutku dan untuk beberapa saat aku berharap dia menciumku.

Kami terus bepandangan dan mengabaikan siswa yang mulai berdatangan.

Aku rasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

Satu bulan sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, aku dan Sasuke tidak banyak berbicara tetapi aku tahu bahwa hubungan di antara kami sedikit mengalami kemajuan. Aku tahu bahwa kami saling tertarik satu sama lain.

Begitulah yang aku pikirkan selama ini, tapi kemudian aku menemukan bahwa perkiraanku salah.

Aku sudah bersiap untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya karena aku pikir Sasuke tidak akan mengatakannya lebih dulu dalam waktu dekat.

Aku pikir Sasuke hanya terlalu pemalu, atau harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakan perasaanya pada seorang gadis, tapi rupanya semua itu hanya imajinasiku semata.

Aku seharusnya tahu bahwa pemuda setampan Sasuke pasti sudah memiliki kekasih.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, tak ada sekolah, tak ada cram school. Aku tengah berada di sebuah kedai eskrim untuk membeli beberapa cone es krim untuk melewati hari yang panas. Saat aku mulai menikmati dinginnya eskrim di tanganku, tubuhku membeku.

Bukan karena dinginnya eskrim.

Tapi karena melihat pemandangan di depanku. Ada seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang duduk di samping seorang pemuda yang aku sadari adalah Sasuke.

Sang gadis menyandarkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke dan kepalanya berada di dada Sasuke, sementara lengan Sasuke merangkul pundak gadis pirang itu.

Tatapan mataku yang sarat dengan rasa sakit bertemu dengan mata hitamnya yang menatapku dengan pandangan tak terbaca, kami berpandangan untuk beberapa saat .

Jantungku terasa tersumbat, aku tak bisa bernapas.

Aku merasakan air mata mulai terbentuk di sudut mataku, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari dalam kedai dengan rambut tergerai menutupi wajah agar Sasuke tidak melihat airmataku.

Sasuke mempunyai Kekasih.

Sasuke mempunyai Kekasih.

Sasuke mempunyai Kekasih.

"Sakura."

Aku menyeka airmataku yang mengalir saat sebuah suara memanggil namaku. Beberapa saat aku berharap bahwa itu adalah Sasuke, tapi aku tahu bahwa itu bukan suara Sasuke.

"Hey,"

Neji. Seorang teman satu kelas di sekolah yang baru saja menyebut namaku kini meraihku ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium keningku. Rupanya dia menyadari aku yang sedang menangis dan mencoba menenangkanku.

Aku melepaskan diri dari kedua lengan Neji dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum kepadanya. "Hey, Sedang apa disini?"

Aku menatap Neji tapi masih menyadari pandangan seseorang di punggungku.

"Untuk menikmati satu cone eskrim, tentu saja." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh," Aku mengangguk.

Neji dan aku pernah menjalin hubungan yang cukup dalam pada saat kami masih berada di sekolah menengah pertama. Berada di pelukannyanya sedikit membuatku merasa nyaman dan mengingatkanku pada masa lalu.

"Kau mau pukang, Saki?"

"Iya."

"Hmm."

Keheningan melingkupi aku dan Neji, membuatku sekilas mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sasuke yang tengah memandanganku dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi.

"Biar aku antar," Neji meraih lenganku dan aku tak kuasa menolaknya, terlalu lelah dan tak bertenaga setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sasuke memiliki seorang kekasih.

.

.

Sampai satu minggu berikutnya, aku menghindari Sasuke. Aku dengan sengaja berangkat bimbingan belajar lebih awal, mencoba menemukan tempat duduk yang jauh dari tempat Sasuke biasa duduk.

Aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. Inilah yang orang rasakan saat merasakan cinta tak berbalas.

Sakit.

Sakit begitu banyak.

Sakit hingga rasanya aku bisa mati.

Aku memandang ke arah luar jendela di sebelah kiriku. Dari sudut mataku aku melihat seorang pemuda duduk di samping kananku. Aku mengabaikannya sampai ku rasakan sebuah tangan berada di bahuku. Aku mengalihkan pandangaku dari luar jendela dan menatap sosok seorang pemuda.

Sasuke.

Kami bertatapan beberapa saat sebelum aku menunndukan pandanganku ke arah kakiku dan menggeser duduku lebih dekat ke arah jendela.

Ku singkirkan tangan Sasuke dari pundakku, tapi percuma karena dia menggeser duduknya mendekat dan meletakan kedua tangannya di masing- masing pundakku dan memaksaku menatapnya.

Apa maunya?

Aku menutup mataku saat kurasakan dia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat sehingga bibirnya berada beberapa senti dari telingaku.

"Aku sudah memutuskan dia." Bisiknya.

…

…

Aku menggigit pipi bagian dalamku dan membuka mata untuk menatapnya.

Dia putus dari kekasihnya?

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu kepadaku? Aku tidak peduli." Aku mengangkat kepalaku ke arahnya dan berkata dengan suara yang terdengar sebal.

Aku bohong. Sebenarnya aku sangat peduli.

Dia terkekeh, napasnya menggelitik leherku. "Jangan bohong, aku tahu kau peduli."

"Aku tidak bohong!" Kataku penuh penekanan, "Dan aku tidak peduli. Kau sudah putus atau kau sudah punya kekasih lagi, itu bukan urusanku."

Sasuke tidak menjawabku, jarinya membelai bibir bawaku dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkung, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi lembut yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?

"Kau manis saat marah." Matanya tidak berhenti menatap bibirku.

"Membuatku ingin menciummu." Dia menatap mataku dan aku menangkap sesuatu berkilat di matanya.

"Sepertinya sekarang aku benar- benar akan menciummu."

"A-ap…"

Bibirnya lembut, menekan bibirku. Tak bisa menahan diriku, aku menciumnya kembali dan kami berciuman untuk beberapa lama.

Aku bernapas berat, kehabisan udara saat ciuman kami berakhir dengan dahi yang masih bersentuhan dengan dahi Sasuke.

Aku tak bisa berbicara, aku akhirnya berciuman dengan Sasuke. Pemuda yang aku cintai.

"Jadilah kekasihku." Bisiknya. Mataku membelatak menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aku memberimu waktu untuk berpikir, aku akan menunggumu besok setelah cram school selesai." Dengan itu, dia mencium bibirku singkat sebelum bangkit menuju tempat duduknya yang biasa.

Aku membatu.

Sasuke menginginkanku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Senyum lebar terbentuk di bibirku, aku tidak perlu berpikir lagi. Tentu saja aku mau menjadi kekasihnya.

Sasuke menginginkanku untuk menjadi kekasihnya!

.

.

"Permisi!" Aku berkata kepada seorang gadis yang aku tabrak saat berlari menuju gedung Juku.

Hari ini ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan di sekolah sehingga aku tidak bisa mengikuti bimbingan seperti biasa.

Mataku mencari Sasuke berkeliling dengan panik.

Aku tidak muncul di kelas hari ini, dia pasti menganggap bahwa aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihnya. Aku menggeram dan mengacak rambutku melihat jam tangan sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan.

Bagaimana ini?

Saat aku mengalihkan pandangan ke samping kanan, ku lihat seorang pemuda berdiri menyandar ke dnding sebelah ruang kelas.

Sasuke.

Kami berpandangan selama beberapa saat sebelum aku berjalan ke arahnya dan tanpa ragu memeluknya.

"Aku kira kau sudah pergi," Gumamku di dadanya.

"Tentu tidak"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tidak datang?." Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari dadanya.

"Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau datang. Jika menunggu, maka orang yang aku tunggu akan datang atau terpaksa datang. Lagipula aku sudah tahu bahwa kau menyukaiku."

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan memicing, "Benarkah?" Tanyaku.

Dia terkekeh dan menempelkan dahinya di dahiku, "Jadi, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" suaranya sedikit gugup.

"Kukira kau sudah tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu." Tanyaku sambil menatap lurus matanya.

"Ya, tapi aku ingin mendengar langsung dari mulutmu bahwa kau mau menjadi kekasihku."

"Bagaimana dengan gadis pirang yang waktu itu? Pacarmu? " Tanyaku sedikit cemberut.

"Mantan pacar." Koreksinya langsung.

"Ino dan aku tak pernah berhubungan dengan baik, dia terlalu lengket dan merepotkan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berkencan dengannya. Yang aku tahu aku menginginkanmu."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk menatap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan pemuda yang memeluk dan menciummu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan lengan yang memperat pelukannya di pinggulku.

"Siapa?" Aku tidak mengerti pertanyaanya.

"Pemuda berambut coklat panjang, mencium dan memelukmu di kedai eskrim. Kau pergi bersamanya di hari yang sama saat kau melihatku dengan Ino."

"Oh, Neji. Kenapa?"

"Apakah dia… well, apa hubungannya denganmu?"

Aku mengangkat alisku pura- pura, "Teman sekelas, teman masa kecil, tetangga, rumahnya tepat di samping rumahku. Dan mantan pacar."

Pandangan Sasuke semakin tajam, "Apakah kau masih menyukainya?"

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Aku dan Neji sudah berakhir, jauh sebelum saat ini. Jika aku ingin kembali bersamanya, aku sudah melakukannya jauh sebelum saat ini juga."

Sasuke menghela napas lega, "Bagus. Jadi apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Ya, Sasuke. Aku mau menjadi kekasimu."

Sasuke memelukku erat dan menggendongku sambil berputar dan tertawa lega.

"Sasuke! Orang- orang melihat kita." Kataku sambil merona.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh dan tidak melepaskanku, "Siapa yang tahu bahwa kita bisa menemukan cinta di cram school yang membosankan." Katanya sebelum mempertemukan kembali bibir kami.

**End.**

**AN**:Fanfic ringan pelepas stress. Tiba- tiba dapet ide saat menatap muka ganteng pacar Eve, Tanner Patrick lagi nyanyi.

Kalo SasuSaku bertemu di Cram School, Eve dan Tanner bertemu di youtube. #ngaco

Bagi yang belum familier dengan Cram School, adalah bimbingan belajar yang biasa di lakukan di Jepang dan di sebut Juku. biasanya untuk mempersiapkan ujian masuk Universitas. di Cram school, kita tidak di bantu mengerjakan PR sekolah, tapi malah ditambahin PR lagi. JAdi, setelah sekolah pulang sore, langsung lanjut Juku, di rumah masih harus mengerjakan PR. Derita pelajar. #pukpuk

anyway, semua koreksi penulisan sangat dibutuhkan, maka itu beri pendapatmu.

P.S: Eve sedang memikirkan sequel dari sudut pandang Sasuke.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat lewat review akan sangat saya apresiasi.

-with cherry on top-

**.the autumn evening.**


End file.
